


The True Meaning of Shepard Day

by Revans_Mask



Series: Melanie Shepard [7]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Roleplay, little blue children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revans_Mask/pseuds/Revans_Mask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Council has declared it Shepard Day.  Liara finds a special way to help her wife celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The True Meaning of Shepard Day

“Daddy, why is today called Shepard Day?”

Leaning back into the soft grass on the hillside, Melanie Shepard took a long breath.  “Because the Council wouldn’t listen to me when I told them not to do it,” wasn’t quite the answer her daughter was looking for.

Fortunately, her bondmate was there to give her an assist.  “Ashley dear, do you remember when your father told you that she and your mother were in the big war?”

“Oh, yeah.”  Ashley T’Soni perked up, excited by the chance to show off her knowledge.  “She said that you were both on the Nerf… North…um, the _Normandy_ and that was why Eric has action figures of you.”

“That’s right.”  Liara smiled proudly at her daughter.  “Well, your father was the biggest war hero of them all and this is to celebrate the day when she saved the whole galaxy.”

“The whole galaxy?”  Ashley’s eyes went wide with surprise.  “You saved the whole galaxy, dad?”

Melanie thought about the question for a second.  She and Liara put off telling their daughter too much about their exploits during the Reaper War, wanting her to have a normal childhood for as long as possible, but this holiday had pretty well put an end to that.   “I did.  But there were a lot of other heroes too, like your mom.  She found the secret plans for the machine that won the war.”

“Wow!  You guys are so cool!”

“We’re glad you think so.”  Melanie leaned over and gave her daughter a hug.  Ashley was still at that age when she thought her parents were awesome, and Shepard figured she'd better enjoy it while she could.  In another few decades, Ashley would be an adolescent who thought that saving the galaxy didn't prevent her parents from being terminally lame.

“Indeed.”  Liara put one arm around Melanie while she kept the other firmly wrapped around little Benezia.  “You father is extremely special, even if she is modest about it.”

A realization suddenly struck Ashley.  “You must have lots of great stories, Dad.”

“Sure.  But most of them will have to wait until you’re older.”  _How Shepard destroyed the Collector Base_ wasn’t exactly a tale for a six year old.  “Now, look up.  The fireworks are about to begin.”

Ashley’s disappointment at not on hearing about her father’s exploits was assuaged by the symphony of light erupting in the night sky.  As red and white, blue and purple filled the air above them, their older daughter clapped her hands with glee and even little Benezia squealed excitedly in her mother’s arms.  Melanie rubbed her younger daughter’s head gently and as she did, Liara leaned over and whispered, “I’ve arranged for our daughters to stay at Garrus and Tali’s house tonight.  After the fireworks, please take them there and then meet me at home.”  Shepard gave her a quizzical look, and Liara added in a low voice rich with unspoken promises, “It is the very first Shepard Day after all.”

*** 

A few hours later, the two little asari were at their aunt and uncle’s house, and Shepard was walking back into her own home.  It was dark inside, but when she came into the living room, the lights turned on and she was surprised to find an old Alliance uniform of hers on the couch and a suit of armor standing in the middle of the room.  Pinned to the chest was a note, and when Shepard picked it up, she saw that it was in her wife’s neat, precise handwriting.

_Melanie,_

_While I understand that Shepard Day is supposed to be about celebrating your achievements, and they certainly are laudable, I thought that tonight we could instead correct a small mistake that you made.  If you are interested, please put these on, and join me in the basement as soon as possible._

_With love and anticipation,_

_Liara_

The basement?  That’s where Liara kept her lab, where she and Shepard stored the Prothean artifacts that they'd uncovered on the digs they went on together.  She enjoyed those expeditions, but she couldn’t quite figure out what the connection was between them and her old gear.  Still, she trusted Liara; her wife’s surprises were generally very enjoyable.

After changing into the uniform and armor, she opened the door to the basement and started making her way down the spiral staircase.  From beneath her, she could hear a soft, seductive voice call out, “Uh, hello?  Could somebody help me?  Please.”

For a second, she was startled, worried that Liara had gotten herself in trouble, but then she placed the words.  A broad grin spread across her face and as she turned the corner, she could see that one of the force fields was active.  Usually, it was used for protecting fragile relics, but right then it contained one Doctor Liara T’Soni.

“Can you hear me out there?  I’m trapped.  I need help.”  Her wife was dressed in a green and white jumpsuit, the very garment that she'd worn when they met back on Therum.  Seeing her there, Shepard remembered the flush of unwanted attraction that she’d felt on that day, the interest in an asari that she’d worried might be an ally of Saren.

Wracking her brain, she tried to recall the words she’d said when she first saw Liara; her wife had a much better memory for those details than she did.  “Liara T’Soni, I presume.”

“Thank the Goddess!”  Liara was keeping a remarkably straight face, projecting an air of genuine relief at her appearance.  “I did not think that anyone would come looking for me.  Listen, this thing that I am in is a prothean security device.  I cannot move so I need you to get me out of it, all right?”

Lacking a giant mining laser to use, Melanie headed over to the controls of the force field generator.  With the press of a few buttons, she deactivated the glimmering energy screen and the lovely asari behind it stepped closer to her.

“Thank you so much,” she beamed gratefully.  “I do not know what I would have done if you had not found me.”

Liara was starting to change the script a bit but Melanie didn’t mind.  “Commander Shepard, Alliance Navy.  I’m just glad I was able to help out.”

“Well, I am immensely grateful.”  Liara moved next to her and Shepard was reminded just how nice that jumpsuit looked covering the asari’s curves.  She’d spent far too much time back on-board the SR-1 trying not to think inappropriate thoughts about the woman wearing it, trying to avoid imagining peeling it slowly off of her luscious body…

Liara took another step forward, and her lips brushed feather light over Melanie’s.  Shepard felt a charge run through her at the contact; this fantasy was surprisingly engaging.  “Perhaps I can find some way to repay you for your assistance.”

Melanie found it hard to keep a hitch out of her breath.  “You don’t have to do that.”

Liara's hands ran over her shoulders and even though she was still wearing her armor, the skin beneath it tingled with excitement.  “That is kind of you, but I would very much like to do so.  There is something remarkable about you, Commander Shepard…”

Dark blue lips pressed more firmly against hers, and this time Melanie responded to the kiss, parting her lips to let Liara’s small tongue slip into her mouth, tangling playfully with her own.  The asari started unbuckling the straps of her armor, removing first her gauntlets, and then the chest piece, tossing them to the ground before running her hands over Melanie’s firm torso.  “I am fortunate,” Liara breathed, “To have such an impressive rescuer.”

Shepard grinned, reaching down to stroke Liara's soft cheek.  “And I’m lucky to have found such a beautiful maiden to rescue.”

Liara’s mouth sucked at the base of her throat and Shepard groaned, feeling a pull between her legs.  Her hand stroked the back of the asari’s crest, and Liara purred before saying meekly, “I have never though of myself as beautiful.”

“God, you are.”  Melanie loved the confidant woman her wife had become but there was something adorable about the reminder of her earlier shyness.  She trailed her hand around to Liara’s face, and the asari kissed her palm when it came to rest on top of her lips.  “Those big blue eyes.”  She teased her fingers over her cheek.  “Those freckles.”  Liara cocked her head, letting the digits caress her face.  “And that voice.  The things it makes me think about...”  A mischievous smile covered Melanie’s face.  “It’s only a shame you might be working for Saren.”

“I am not,” Liara protested, her feigned indignation totally charming.  “Perhaps I can demonstrate that I am only interested in serving under you.”

“How do you propose to do...”  Melanie didn’t even have time to finish her sentence before Liara knelt in front of her, unfastening the lower part of her armor.  She stepped out of it, and the asari undid her belt and pulled her dark blue uniform pants down to the ground, removing them along with her boots.  Starting at Shepard’s ankles she began kissing slowly up the former Spectre’s tan, toned legs, switching back and forth between them, her tongue raising goose bumps along the bare flesh.

Shepard reached down, her hand resting on Liara’s crest.  “That’s, ah, a pretty good argument.”

Liara looked up, her face the picture of innocence with just a hint of her true desire hidden behind it.  “I am not finished making my case.”

“Please, ah, continue then.”  Her words faded out as Liara’s tongue reached her inner thighs.  It teased at the edges of her plain, black underwear, tracing the border where  cloth covered sensitive skin, and Shepard could only gasp, “More.”

“Of course, my hero,” Liara agreed meekly, pulling down the damp panties and breathing in the scent of her lover.  Melanie’s hips pushed forward unconsciously, trying to get that delicious tongue back on her skin and when Liara tilted her head up, flicking it over her clit, Shepard groaned with pleasure.

The asari slowed down her pace, running her tongue lovingly over every fold around Melanie’s sex before darting inside for a moment.  Shepard’s knees felt wobbly, and she leaned back against the wall, letting it take some of her weight while Liara pressed a hand against her tightening stomach muscles.  Liara's tongue slid back out again, and when it found Shepard's clit, she pushed the hood aside and drew the hard point into her mouth.  Melanie felt her balance slipping away and he started to slide down the wall before Liara’s hands gripped her thighs, holding her up as she kept suckling on her bud.

Melanie felt her body tensing, her skin flushed, her need sharpening to a ragged edge as her lover kept working her with an expertise that the virginal Liara of 2183 had most definitely not possessed.  She gripped the asari’s crest more tightly, and when Liara looked up at her, her eyes bright and guileless while her mouth kept working, Melanie came hard.  She cried out as found her release, her clit pulsing ecstatically, and her fluids painting Liara's chin.  The asari didn’t let up easily though, her tongue slowing but not stopping, coaxing everything that Shepard had to give out of her.  Melanie's first climax blended seamlessly into a second one, her body slumping down, and her breath coming in short gasps as she lost herself in utter bliss.

When she was at last done, Liara stood up alongside her, licking her lips clean with evident relish.  Melanie looked up, her blue eyes blinking as she tried to clear her head enough to talk.  “I hope that you are clear now where my allegiance lies,” the asari offered.

Shepard exhaled, a satisfied smile still filling her face as she pulled herself back to her feet.  “I am.  Mostly.  But this could still all be a trick, and if you’re going to join my crew, I will need to conduct a more thorough examination.”

“Naturally.”  Liara reached behind her crest and slowly unzipped her jumpsuit.  She peeled it off of her body slowly, gradually revealing inch after inch of her blue flesh to Shepard’s hungry gaze.  As the material moved below her ample blue breasts, the former Spectre could see that her nipples were little blue rocks, and when she slid the garment off of her hips, all that she was left in were a lacy red pair of panties.

“Very nice,” Melanie teased.  “I wonder who you were expecting down here in these mines?”

“I have found it is best to be prepared.”  Liara pulled off Melanie’s uniform shirt and pressed her bare breasts against her lover’s chest.

“Prepared for this?” Melanie asked with a laugh, running her hands up and down the asari’s bare skin.  Liara felt so warm and good, so alive and happy, and when she pulled her into her arms, Shepard could feel the urgent desire in the way she writhed against her body.  “I take it that you enjoyed proving your loyalty, Doctor T’Soni.”

“Yes, Commander,” the asari purred into her ear, her wet tongue flicking over the ridge on its outside.  Shepard moaned and Liara continued, “And I sense there’s something that you would enjoying doing as well.”

“Indeed there is.”  She bent down and took first one breast and then the other in her mouth, rolling the hard nipples between her lips, feeling her lover’s fingers tangle through her dark hair as she sucked on them.  Liara moaned loudly and when she'd had her fill, Melanie reached her hand inside the asari’s panties.  The scales between her legs were slick with her arousal and Shepard ran a finger across her opening.  When she dipped it inside, Liara clenched around her.  “Goddamn it,” Melanie whispered, “You’re tight.  Have you ever done this before?”

“You,” Liara gasped as a second digit slowly pushed past her gripping entrance, “Are the only one who ever made me want to.”  Her answer made Melanie smile and she thrust deeper inside.  Liara pushed her hips back against Shepard, and Melanie began fucking her with her hand, feeling her lover’s wetness coat her fingers with each stroke she made.

After a few more of them, though, she withdrew, making Liara gasp with disappointment at the loss.  It didn't last long though, because when Shepard brought the slick digits up to her swollen clit, the asari cried out.  As she stroked the bud, her other hand pulled Liara’s soaked panties down her legs and Liara responded by moving her own hand between her lover’s thighs, sliding easily inside her still-wet sex.  Melanie moved back inside as well, letting her thumb rest on the asari’s clit while her fingers searched along her inner walls.  Pressing against the membrane, she found the sensitive spot she knew so well and at her touch, Liara’s eyes flecked with darkness.

“Go on,” Shepard offered, keeping up the game just a little longer.  “Join with me.  Show me that I can really trust you.”  The blackness filled her lover’s eyes completely then and Liara reached out, finding her mind easily.

Any pretense vanished as their thoughts merged, the truth of their relationship undeniable in the joining.  “I love you,” Melanie whispered across the bond.

“I love you, too,” Liara replied, the depths of her feelings intense and yet wonderfully familiar.  “I’m glad you are enjoying this.”

“Very much,” she sent back, “You’re wonderful to me.”  She resumed the motion of her hand and Liara did the same, their bodies moving in perfect synchronicity.  Melanie could feel Liara close to the edge, her every nerve on fire, her desire taken higher by their shared enjoyment of this "surprise."

Shepard pushed again against that special spot, while her thumb traced a small circle over Liara’s clit.  The asari’s hips started to buck, and when her fingers fluttered inside Melanie, the human shuddered with pleasure, her thumb rubbing along the length of her wife’s clit.  Liara collapsed against her, her body shaking with pleasure, and the burning delight Melanie felt took her along, their climax filling every crevice of their minds and bodies.  There was nothing but them in that moment, and the perfect joy they were sharing.

Their orgasm ebbed gradually, and while their minds slowly slid apart, Shepard peppered the side of her bondmate’s neck with kisses, making Liara sigh happily.  “I think,” Melanie laughed, “That you’re going to make a wonderful member of my crew.”

*** 

Later, lying in bed upstairs, her arms wrapped around her wife, a thought finally occurred to Melanie.  “So, I get that I should have said ‘yes,’ the first time you asked me out, and I definitely enjoyed the chance to correct my mistake, but something about this still doesn’t make sense.”

“Mm, what’s that, love?”  Liara’s purr was low and contented as she nuzzled backwards into Shepard's embrace.

“I’m pretty sure that,” she explained, running her hand along Liara’s inner thigh, “Wasn’t exactly on the menu when we first met.”

“I suppose not,” Liara grinned, “But perhaps you aren’t the only one who’d have done things a little differently if she got the chance.  And,” she added with a laugh, “If the rest of the team hadn’t been there at the time.”

“Fair enough.”  Melanie joined in her wife’s laughter before pressing a kiss on the back of her crest.  “All I can say is that I’m definitely warming up to the idea of Shepard Day.”

Liara kissed the arms wrapped around her, and as her pressed back against her, Melanie Shepard felt well and truly happy.  Fourteen years to the day after the end of the Reaper War, she was at peace with her past, and she could now look forward to a future that was so much brighter than anything she could have once imagined.


End file.
